Strawberries and Cream
by Solosorca
Summary: Indulging in a little tradition isn't a bad thing.


**Written for Kaiyuubi as thanks for taking such good care of me in A &E after I cut my face open.**

It was a warm, summer evening. A slight breeze teased at the sleeves of Tezuka's light cotton shirt and the hairs on his arms. The sun had almost set, casting its last few rays of dusky light over the park. Only the rumble of traffic reminded him that he was in the centre of London.

By his side, trying to get a good photo on his phone that was not cooperating, was his boyfriend, Echizen Ryoma.

Tezuka didn't really like the term 'boyfriend' given that, at 22 years old, Ryoma was hardly a boy anymore and they were far more than just friends. But, calling Ryoma 'The Love of his Life', no matter how true it was, didn't quite sound right to Tezuka. Nothing he could think of sounded quite right to him, nothing summed up just how important Ryoma was to him and how much he adored him.

Ryoma gave up trying to capture the evening on his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. On the lake, a duck quacked, sounding like it was laughing at him. Ryoma glared in its general direction.

If it were up to Ryoma, they would still be in their suite at The Ritz (that Atobe had booked for them despite Tezuka's protests), watching TV or sleeping, or, knowing Ryoma, having sex. But Tezuka always felt trapped in hotel rooms. He didn't understand why you would want to sit around in a room when there was an entire city to explore. They were in such a privileged position, being able to travel around the world that it seemed pointless to waste the opportunity to see the sights.

Tezuka did enjoy looking around cities, but he was always itching to go into the countryside, to find hills and mountains to climb. Their schedule didn't give them time for this though, as soon as they landed they were rushed off to press conferences and training. Not to mention, the tournament they were here to play.

London wasn't Tezuka's favourite city, but Wimbledon was certainly his favourite tournament. He couldn't help but be won over by all the tradition and the atmosphere. He enjoyed stepping onto the courts in his clean white outfit, he enjoyed playing on the grass courts. Last year, he had been introduced to the harris hawk that chased the pigeons off the court by the BBC and he'd stood there with a vicious looking bird sat on his hand, being asked questions about the upcoming tournament.

Ryoma, in comparison, resented being told what colours to wear and always took great delight in beating the home favourite (which had only happened once, but Ryoma wasn't going to let that stop him crowing about it), more so than at any of the other tournaments he played at. They still had the newspaper headline 'Andy's Agony: Brit beaten in 3 set shocker by Japanese superstar' stuck to their fridge door and Ryoma still smirked everytime he saw it. It had been two years ago.

They had left the park now and were close to the river. The breeze was a little stronger now and noticeably cooler, but still pleasant in the evening heat. There were a lot more tourists around now, taking photos of the Houses of Parliament lit up.

"The bell tower is called Elizabeth Tower," Tezuka murmured into Ryoma's ear as he framed the clock tower on his phone's camera, "the bell inside is called Big Ben."

"Keep talking dirty to me, Buchou," Ryoma replied, "the green lights above the clock face are nice."

Tezuka was sure a couple of people in the crowd recognised them, but no one came up to them so they easily made their way to across the road.

"Wait a second," Ryoma said when they walked past the supermarket, "wait here, I'll be right back."

Tezuka leaned back against the wall and looked up at the clock tower, taking in all the intricate detail he could make out in the fading light. It felt oddly surreal, to be seeing such a well known landmark with his own eyes.

Ryoma returned a few minutes later.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Tezuka asked and Ryoma shook his head.

"I'll order room service when we get back," he shrugged, "that way the monkey king pays for it."

"You shouldn't take advantage of Atobe's kindness," Tezuka chided him.

"Yeah, but he wants to spoil us for some reason."

That was true, Atobe had told them that everything was on him and explicitly told Tezuka not to hold back when it came to room service and dining. Tezuka didn't understand why he was doing it, but he was loath to decline a gift, he just couldn't think of a way to repay Atobe for his generosity.

"Would you like to cross the river?" Tezuka asked as they reached Westminster Bridge.

"Nah, let's stay on this side," Ryoma replied, "we can see the wheel better from here."

Ryoma made the right choice, their side of the river was pretty quiet and peaceful as they walked along the path under the trees.

"Have you seen the benches?" Ryoma asked, pointing at the benches lining the route.

Tezuka had indeed noticed. The arms of the benches were shaped like winged sphinxes. Ryoma sat down on one and sprawled out, gazing across the Thames at the London Eye, lit up blue and reflecting in the waves of the river. Tezuka sat next to him and Ryoma shifted so that their thighs were touching.

"Do you like London?" Ryoma asked, breaking their peaceful little silence.

Tezuka nodded, "I would like to see the rest of Britain though."

"We should have a holiday here then," Ryoma said, "we'll take some time off at some point and you can drag me up some mountains."

Tezuka nodded again, wondering when they would find time to go on holiday. Their lives were dominated by tennis at the moment, but Tezuka was sure it wouldn't always be that way. Britain would wait for them, tennis wouldn't.

"I thought you liked climbing mountains."

Ryoma gave him a noncommittal shrug, "I like it when I'm with you."

Tezuka was glad it was dark because his face was feeling oddly hot right now. He didn't know how Ryoma had the confidence to say such things, especially in a public place.

Ryoma shifted closer to him and rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

"No one can see us," he muttered when he felt Tezuka stiffen.

He was right, it was too dark now to see them from the South Bank and no one walking past them spared them a glance. Tezuka relaxed slightly and let his hand slide into Ryoma's, squeezing it gently. It was nice, being able to do this. He could feel Ryoma's body heat through his thin shirt and up his bare arm. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight. Later, he would, but right now he was content with Ryoma's hand in his.

Ryoma sighed happily, echoing his sentiments, and nuzzled his neck.

"Should we go back?" he asked after a while. There was a note of hopefulness and anticipation in his voice and Tezuka had a suspicion he had something planned for them tonight. Tezuka tended to let Ryoma plan all their night time activities, as he always managed to come up with something very enjoyable.

Ryoma was on his feet now and Tezuka walked close to him as they passed by Downing Street and Trafalgar Square on their way back to the hotel. Ryoma didn't give them time to look at the sights, as he was too determined to get back to the hotel.

Their suite in the Ritz could only be described as palatial. Atobe had spared no expense for them and both of their eyes had bulged slightly when they were told about services the suite came with, including 24 hour butler service and free shoe shine service (Ryoma had put his old tennis shoes out to test them and they'd come back as good as new). They had had a late flight in and were both exhausted when they'd first arrived, but that hadn't stopped Ryoma exploring the rooms Tezuka had just sat down on one of the soft sofas when Ryoma had pulled him to the room next door that Tezuka had initially thought wasn't theirs and told him that, in his words, they had 'a fucking dining room'. And what a dining room it was. They'd tried eating their dinner in their on their first day, but had both felt completely out of place, so had moved back into the drawing room (Ryoma had yet to convince Tezuka to have sex with him in the dining room).

"I'm gonna have a bath," Ryoma said as they got back in. Tezuka nodded and watched him walk up the stairs from the drawing room to the bedroom and bathroom, appreciating his toned, tanned legs in the slightly-shorter-than-usual shorts he was wearing.

He picked up a newspaper from the coffee table and flipped to the sports pages in the back. It was full of predictions about Wimbledon, mostly about Andy Murray, but Tezuka felt his heart swell with pride when Ryoma was referred to as a 'superstar'. There was a column dedicated to Tezuka himself, but he didn't read it. He made a point not to read about himself in the paper. Ryoma, as usual, was another matter. He'd known from the day he'd watched Ryoma play Arai from the classroom window that the other man had the potential to be one of the greatest tennis players of all time. He just needed guiding and Tezuka had taken it upon himself to do it. He hadn't wanted Ryoma to end up injured by his senpai like he was. He knew that there had been a lot of resentment towards Ryoma at the start from the first years not included in the ranking matches and the second years who had been beaten by him. But then, Ryoma had started to win matches for the team and suddenly he was well liked by all. The rest of the regulars had taken Ryoma into their fold and were very protective of him, who most had come to consider as being their little brother. Tezuka had never seen him as an honorary sibling, he wasn't sure when he'd started to be attracted to Ryoma, although he knew he'd been drawn to him from the first time he'd ever set eyes on him. He knew that it had not taken him long to fall for the other boy, it had been so fast it may as well have been love at first sight. He'd spent months trying to hide his feelings from Ryoma that he hadn't noticed that they were clearly reciprocated and it had taken Ryoma pulling him aside after that nationals win and kissing him for him to realise that his feelings towards Ryoma were not doomed.

The next years had been hard, only being able to see each other a few times a year for a handful of days at a time and being separated by an ocean for the rest of the year. But somehow, it had worked and Tezuka was thankful everyday that it had done. He couldn't imagine his life without Ryoma.

A pair of hands squeezed his shoulders and he tilted his head back to look into Ryoma's eyes.

"Anything interesting in there?" He asked.

"Nothing," Tezuka replied, taking one of Ryoma's hands, "you were fast."

Ryoma shrugged, "didn't feel like having a long bath." His free hand traced its way up Tezuka's neck, fingertips dancing lightly up his throat. "You should take yours now."

Tezuka took the hint, but not before quickly pulling Ryoma down to kiss him. It was rather awkward to kiss him upside down, but was infinitely preferable to not kissing him.

The bathroom was surprisingly small, but beautifully decorated with marble (actual marble, his mind couldn't help noting, not marble wallpaper like on the cruise ship). He was rather surprised to see that Ryoma had run him a bath and was touched by this unusual show of thoughtfulness. He quickly stripped and sunk into the hot water, his muscles relaxing instantly. He generally prefered showers, but the occasional bath was heavenly.

He vaguely wondered what Ryoma had planned for that night, he should probably take a longer than normal bath to give Ryoma time to set up for whatever it was. Ryoma hadn't seemed nervous before, so it wouldn't be anything too daring.

Ten, maybe fifteen minutes, later, he heard the front door opening and footsteps coming up the stairs. There was some talking between Ryoma and an unknown voice and then there were more footsteps and the front door shut again. He waited a couple of minutes and then got out of the bath, dried off and changed into his pyjamas.

Ryoma was waiting for him in the oval bedroom, shirtless and lying on the bed, his legs dangling over the edge. Next to him on the bed was a silver tray that held a bowl of strawberries and a couple of cans of cream. He was well aware of Ryoma's eyes on his back as put his clothes away neatly.

"Buchou," Ryoma said as Tezuka shut the drawer, his voice husky. He'd sat up on the bed, his damp hair pushed back (a look that Tezuka found exceedingly attractive) showing off his hazel eyes and perfect face. He had a strawberry in his mouth, the bright colour of the fruit highlighting just how pale his skin was.

"Yes," Tezuka replied.

"Hurry up."

Tezuka smiled to himself, Ryoma was very lovely and very impatient.

"Should we eat first?" Tezuka asked, picking up a strawberry.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "come here," he said, patting the space next to him.

Tezuka obediently sat down and Ryoma smiled up at him as he reached over and pulled Tezuka's strawberry holding hand towards his mouth. He took the strawberry into his mouth, his soft lips brushing against Tezuka's fingers. Tezuka couldn't tear his eyes away from Ryoma's lips wrapped around the fruit or unhear the soft sigh that escaped from him as he pulled away, licking his lips and leaving Tezuka with a half eaten strawberry. He knew he should say something, but all words were stuck in his throat.

Ryoma smirked at him, "get the idea?" he asked and Tezuka nodded. "Good," he all but purred and bent down to lick the juice from Tezuka's fingers.

Tezuka brain was struggling to catch up, he knew that playing with food was something that people did in bed, but Ryoma had never expressed any interest in it before. And then there was the choice of food, strawberries and cream, the traditional food of Wimbledon. Ryoma had never been bothered by such traditions, but Tezuka was rather fond of them. So, Ryoma had set this all up for him.

Ryoma took the other half of strawberry from Tezuka's hand and grinned at him. "Your turn now," he said, picking up another strawberry and putting it between his teeth.

Tezuka leaned in and bit into the fruit. It was soft and warm and tasted delicious. He's quickly swallowed it and leaned in again to take anymore he could, brushing their lips together as he bit down. He could feel Ryoma's breath on his cheek and he reached up to cup his face in his hands, thumbs carefully carcassing Ryoma's delicate cheekbones.

In return, Ryoma's hands wandered to Tezuka's thighs, massaging the most sensitive spots and sending electricity shooting through Tezuka's body.

It didn't matter how soft and gentle Tezuka was with Ryoma, Ryoma would always rebel.

He pressed forward to kiss Tezuka, hands coming up to tangle in his hair. His mouth tasted of strawberries, Tezuka mused as Ryoma's tongue encouraged his own into a wet, slippery dance, his own mouth probably tasted the same.

He slid his hands from Ryoma's face, down his neck and over muscular shoulders and sides to his waist, where he embraced him and pulled him as close as their position would allow.

Ryoma grinned at him as the broke apart and reached behind him, grabbing a can of cream. He squirted a bit or his index finger and licked it off suggestively, his mischievous eyes never leaving Tezuka's.

Tezuka leaned in and kissed his forehead, "you look very attractive."

"I was going for 'sexy'," Ryoma replied.

"You're that too."

Ryoma laughed and then he was straddling Tezuka's lap. "This is better, isn't it?"

"It always is," Tezuka agreed. He loved having Ryoma in his lap like this, especially when he was squirming.

"Why did you put your pyjamas on?" Ryoma asked as he quickly started to unbuttoned Tezuka's shirt and pulled it off him, throwing it away carelessly.

"I thought we'd be going to bed," Tezuka replied, "Wimbledon starts tomorrow, we need our rest."

"Pre-tournament sex is the best kind of sex though," Ryoma said as kissed his way up Tezuka's neck. Once at the top, he pecked Tezuka on the lips, "other than post-tournament sex," he conceded.

Tezuka chuckled, "of course," he said, pulling Ryoma back in for a much deeper kiss.

As they were kissing, Ryoma upended the can and squirted cream onto Tezuka's shoulder. He gave Tezuka couple more kisses and then pulled away and started to lick at the cream.

Tezuka gasped at the feeling of Ryoma's tongue against his skin, warm and wet and slightly rough and felt oh so good.

"Tastes nice," Ryoma said, once the cream was all licked away. "Would you like a go?" He didn't give Tezuka a chance to answer, instead he sprayed some cream onto his finger and held it up to Tezuka's mouth. Tezuka obliged, taking it into his mouth and sucking the cream off. Ryoma made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan as Tezuka traced his tongue along the sensitive pad of his finger. Ryoma's finger slipped from his mouth and was replaced almost instantly with his tongue.

Ryoma pressed the can of cream into Tezuka's hand, "you can put it wherever you want," he said, giving him another quick kiss and then jumping out of his lap and crawling to lie down on the bed.

Tezuka followed and leaned over him as he drew swirls of cream over Ryoma's chest. Ryoma grabbed the can and put a rosette of cream over each nipple.

"What?" He asked when Tezuka shook his head, "it'll feel good."

"I'm sure it will," Tezuka said, taking the can of cream from Ryoma's hands and putting it on the side table. He bent his head to Ryoma's chest and began to lick up the cream in long, broad strokes. Under him, Ryoma writhed and moaned. He was always far more vocal about what he liked than Tezuka, something that Tezuka was very thankful for as he'd never be able to work out what was good otherwise.

"You're so-" what Tezuka was was cut off by a long moan and Ryoma never got around to finishing the thought as Tezuka turned his attention to his glasses started to slip down his nose and he raised his head to push them back up. The lack of Tezuka's tongue on his body made Ryoma look down at him and grin when he saw Tezuka's glasses dangerously balanced on the tip of his nose.

He laughed and pulled the glasses off Tezuka's face, folding them and carefully placing them on the bedside table. "Is that better?" he asked, smirking

In response Tezuka licked the top of the rosette, the tip of his tongue just catching the tip of the nipple and he gasped. "More!" He managed to shout before Tezuka clamped his lips down over the nipple and sucked. Tezuka felt the moan that ripped through Ryoma as he swirled his tongue around to make sure he had all of the cream (an excuse to play with Ryoma's overly sensitive nipples).

"Youre very sensitive," Tezuka commented as he moved over to the next nipple, "more so than usual."

"Shut up!" Ryoma snapped, his hands tangling themselves in Tezuka's hair and forcing his mouth down.

Tezuka took more time over this nipple. He wasn't one for teasing, but he couldn't help it this time. Ryoma was almost whimpering with pleasure and Tezuka didn't want those noises to come to an end.

When he was finished, Ryoma was panting, his hair fanned out over the pillow and pupils slightly dilated.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" He asked.

"If you would like me to," Tezuka replied.

"That'd be nice," Ryoma smirked, grabbing a strawberry and making a show of eating it.

Tezuka left the bed and went to pull some lubricant and condoms out of the chest of draws. He rejoined Ryoma on the bed and kissed him lovingly.

"Are you ready, my love?" Tezuka asked, tracing a finger down Ryoma's side and lingering at the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Hurry up," Ryoma said, turning red.

He helped Tezuka strip them both so that they were both naked on the bed. Ryoma stretched and Tezuka took the opportunity to take in the lovely body below him, he was lean but muscular and Tezuka could lose himself in every inch of him.

He uncapped the lubricant and squeezed a good amount onto his fingers, he warmed it before sliding his hand between Ryoma's legs. Ryoma gasped as Tezuka's finger circled the ring of muscle before siding in. He wriggled slightly, getting over the initial discomfort of having Tezuka's finger inside of him.

When Ryoma looked more comfortable, Tezuka slid another finger in, patiently waiting for Ryoma to relax before starting to move them in and out gently. He worked slowly and gently, making sure that Ryoma was completely prepared.

Ryoma wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and pressed his head into Tezuka's chest, moaning and kissing his way along Tezuka's collarbones. Tezuka hummed in pleasure at the feeling of Ryoma's lips against his skin and crooked his fingers, rubbing them against the spot inside Ryoma that had him whine.

"God," Ryoma breathed into Tezuka's neck, "don't stop."

Tezuka smiled and placed a kiss in Ryoma's hair, "I won't," he promised as his fingers continued to massage Ryoma's prostate.

One of Ryoma's hands curled up into Tezuka's hair and he used it as leverage to pull himself up so that he was panting to Tezuka's ear. "Buchou," he whined softly, the sound of his voice and the heat of his breath on his ear when straight down Tezuka and made his cock throb. "Buchou, I -oh god- I want you inside me."

"I am inside you."

"Shut up!" Ryoma tried to snap, but ended up moaning, "you know -ah- what I mean!"

Tezuka nodded and slid his fingers out of him.

"Why am I naked and you're not?" Ryoma asked, sounding amused. "This always happens."

"Sorry," Tezuka said as Ryoma helped him take off his pyjama bottoms and underwear.

"It just means I can help you strip," Ryoma smirked, pecking Tezuka on the lips.

"How would you like to do this?" Tezuka asked and Ryoma shrugged.

"I don't mind," he said, "would you like me under you or ontop of you?" he asked, grinning when Tezuka turned a delicate shade of red.

"On top," Tezuka said and Ryoma pulled him into a long, deep kiss whilst they arranged themselves, Tezuka sitting with his back against the bedstead, Ryoma straddling his lap again.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Ryoma said, "I love being on top of you."

"You do," Tezuka agreed, cupping the back of Ryoma's head in his hand and kissing along his jawline. He gasped when Ryoma wrapped a hand around his cock and lazily started to pump it.

"You're wonderful," he purred as Tezuka started featherlight kisses down his neck. "And you're perfect. Too perfect."

"Am I?" Tezuka asked, his fingers creeping up to Ryoma's nipples and brushing them. Ryoma's grip tightened around his cock and they both groaned.

"Far too perfect," Ryoma replied and then leaned over to pick up Tezuka's discarded glasses. He unfolded the arms and slid them back onto Tezuka's face, the whole world suddenly coming back into focus. He had no idea why, but the skin behind his ears tingled slightly as the tips slid over them. It didn't normally do it, but then, normally he was putting his glasses on himself, not having them put on by Ryoma with an wonderfully intense look of concentration on his face as he tried not to poke Tezuka with his own glasses.

"There," Ryoma said once he was finished, "now you look even hotter." He leaned in and kissed Tezuka languidly. "Shall we continue?"

Tezuka nodded and Ryoma picked up the condom, ripping it open with his teeth (causing Tezuka to gasp slightly). He rolled it down over Tezuka's cock and quickly smeared some lubricant over it.

He looked Tezuka in the eye and Tezuka nodded that he was ready. Ryoma treated him to one of his astoundingly beautiful smiles before hitching forward and pressing down of Tezuka's cock.

Tezuka's hands went immediately went to Ryoma's hips, guiding him down slowly. He peppered Ryoma's twisted face with kisses as his cock was engulfed in the tight heat of Ryoma.

"How does it feel to be inside the number 1 tennis player in the world?" Ryoma gasped as he took the last of Tezuka's cock inside him.

"As good as it felt when you were number 100," Tezuka replied and rolled his hips so Ryoma couldn't answer back.

"Keep doing that," He moaned and buried his head into Tezuka's neck.

Tezuka compiled, his hands on Ryoma's hips to help him move. Ryoma's breath was hot and moist against the crook of his neck, but Tezuka was so distracted by the tight heat surrounding his cock. He had to shut his eyes, the image of Ryoma's sweat slicked back, his hips moving up and down, was far too much for him.

He was completely overwhelmed by the feeling of Ryoma, of his hands clinging to his back, the moans and gasps being muffled by his neck, his hot skin pressed up against him.

And then, Ryoma's warm cheek disappeared from his shoulder.

"Please, Kunimitsu," He moaned directly into Tezuka's ear, "More. I -ahh- need more."

Begging was usually below Ryoma, right up until he had Tezuka inside him and then all rules went straight out the window.

Tezuka's hands tightened on Ryoma's hips, holding him in position as he started thrusting harder and faster.

"That's-" Ryoma gasped. He didn't finish the sentence, just wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and buried his face back into it. It didn't matter, Tezuka knew what he was going to say.

One of Ryoma's hands slipped from around his neck and then a strawberry appeared at Tezuka's lips. He took it from Ryoma's fingers, trying to eat it whilst moaning as Ryoma started to suck on his neck.

"I need to see you," Tezuka gasped.

"Yeah," Ryoma agreed and then he was in front of Tezuka, red faced, his hair a mess, eyes dilated. He looked utterly beautiful.

Tezuka pressed forward and captured Ryoma's lips, swallowing his moans. Ryoma's hips broke free of Tezuka's firm grip and started to move with Tezuka as their kiss got deeper and deeper, his fingernails digging into Tezuka's shoulders as he got closer and closer to the edge.

And then all Tezuka could focus on was the most intense, wonderful pleasure rushing through his body. He clung to Ryoma, only vaguely aware of the other man's orgasm as the feeling washed over him, robbing him of all other thoughts.

Ryoma was slumped against his chest when he came back to his senses, sweating and breathing heavily. Tezuka wasn't in a much better state.

He helped Ryoma move into a more comfortable position, groaning slightly as his cock slipped out of him, and then held him tight.

"Why do we always have the best sex just before a tournament?" Ryoma grumbled as he came out of his sex induced stupor, "now we have to be good boys and get a good night's sleep for two weeks!"

Tezuka kissed Ryoma's forehead gently, "the tennis will make up for it."

Ryoma nodded, "I want to play you on Centre Court."

"This year we will," Tezuka promised.

Two weeks later, under the hot July sun, they walked out together onto the hallowed grounds of Centre Court.


End file.
